


Hux's Boots

by Sarah (The_British_American_Girls), The_British_American_Girls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Casual Sex, Emotions, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Sarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/The_British_American_Girls
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren have an arrangement between them. It was meant to be casual sex, but somehow, something changed.





	Hux's Boots

**Author's Note:**

> So, this all came about because we came across a post about Hux's boots. We amused ourselves by realizing that it would change so much fanfic if they were kept true to Hux's wardrobe. This is what came about.

Hux didn't know exactly when they'd started meeting like this, but he knew why. He and Ren had both agreed that they were in need of... Physical attention. Hux refused to seek out his sexual rendezvous amongst his subordinates, so Kylo Ren was the only logical choice. Seeing as that, Ren held no ACTUAL rank within the First Order and was in fact Hux's co-commander, he didn't see any reason why they shouldn't.

At first, Ren was hesitant, of course, but Hux knew he'd easily persuade him.

"I don't know if the Supreme Leader would approve," Ren had replied when Hux had made the suggestion. Hux had invited Ren to his quarters for a drink and to discuss the possibility of the arrangement.

"Nonsense!"' Hux shouted as he took another drink. He was verging on tipsy already. "I don't see why Snoke would care."

"The Supreme Leader wishes for me to focus on my training," Ren answered. He looked down at the drink in his hand that he'd barely touched. "Besides, I wouldn't want our emotions to... Complicate things."

"Ren," Hux reached over and put a hand on Ren's knee. This made Ren look up into the general's cool green eyes. "I promise you, it will be just a casual thing."

Neither of them knew who had leaned forward first, but the space between them quickly dissipated to non-existent, as they pressed their lips together for the first time.

Hux chuckled to himself as he recalled their first kiss. Ren was far less experienced than Hux was, so his kissing was sweet and tender at first, nearly chaste. But Hux had taught him quickly what to do with those full lips of his.

Their trysts occurred in Hux's quarters and Ren finally spoke up about it. "Why don't we go to my quarters every once in a while?" Ren asked as he kissed down Hux's bare chest.

Hux closed his eyes and threaded his hands into Ren's long, dark hair. "For a number of reasons," he answered.

Ren had reached the top of Hux's pants. He stopped and looked up at him, then asked, "Which are?"

Hux looked down at Ren. His breath coming in heavily. "You're not going to stop, are you?"

"I'd like an answer," Ren replied quietly, it was almost a whisper.

Hux sat up on his elbows. "I prefer my quarters because they're mine. You can leave after we're done and I can remain in bed and sleep. I know I have the proper items necessary while I don't necessarily trust YOU to procure them beforehand. I prefer my refresher with my own toiletries and-"

"Alright," Ren interrupted. "I get it." He went back to licking Hux's soft skin just above where his pants sat. He glanced up at Hux again and added, "I'd still like it if we used MY quarters every once in a while."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Kriff, are you whining, Ren?"

"No," he pouted as he sat up. "I like my quarters too," he pointed out as he crawled next to Hux and began sucking on his collarbone. "It'd just be nice if-"

"Fine," Hux finally agreed. "We'll take this to YOUR quarters next time!" Hux swore he could feel Ren's lips form into a smile.

***

They weren't able to meet up again for another three cycles, not that Hux minded in the least. But Ren was anxious to prove to Hux that he could take care of things. He'd made sure to clean his room before Hux arrived, not even leaving it to a droid. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He sat on the sofa in the living area of his quarters, and meditated until Hux arrived.

Ren stood up, recognizing Hux's presence through the Force. He quickly strode to the door and opened it. The durasteel moved, revealing a very surprised Hux, ready to press the call button. "My, you're impatient," Hux retorted as he walked inside. He looked around the room in a very clinical manner. Ren could tell he was trying to decide if Ren had done a good enough job at keeping his place clean enough to entertain guests.

Ren stood by the, now closed, door and waited.

Hux finally looked back at him. "Are you going to offer me a drink?"

Ren looked down, embarrassed. "I don't keep alcohol in my quarters, General. I don't consume it enough to validate having it."

Hux sighed. "I'll just add it to the list of reasons I prefer to do this in my own quarters." He paused and took another look around. He glanced at Ren and said, "Well, are you going to show me to your bed?"

Ren looked back up at him and nodded quickly. He grabbed Hux's hand and pulled him to his sleep area. Ren pulled him inside and then kissed him. Ren would never admit this to Hux, but kissing was probably his favorite part of the whole process. Ren wrapped his arms around Hux's waist and pulled him close, while Hux, as was typical, buried his fingers in Ren's hair. Ren was glad he kept it long. When they'd first started, he'd learned rather quickly how much Hux enjoyed pulling at it.

Ren grabbed Hux and pushed him to the bed. He removed his robe and dropped it to the floor. Hux smiled up at him and slowly unbutton his jacket. He then pulled it off and added it to the pile of clothes they were going to make. He removed his under tank as well and threw it to the floor. "I'll need you to remove my boots," Hux said as he leaned back a bit and lifted one foot up.

"Of course, General," Ren replied as he knelt down and began tugging at the boot. It wouldn't give. Hux knew he'd have a difficult time with it. Hux's boots were designed to fit him perfectly. He was only able to take them off himself by the use of a special tool. It laid on the floor and Hux would have to stick the heel of the boot into the crook of the tool and then pull his foot out. By the design of these boots, there was no other way he could do it on his own. And Hux was correct in guessing that Ren was not accustomed to them enough to know how to help with removing then.

"Kriff! Why won't they come off?!" Ren tugged at the boot.

"Because you're not doing it right," Hux answered. "You have to keep my leg straight and CUP the heel before you pull," Hux instructed.

Ren finally managed to pull it off, stumbling backwards as he did. "Ha ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Very good, Ren," Hux said condescending. He put his right foot down and lefted his left. "Now the other one."

Ren sighed as he started tugging at the other one. "I don't know why you bother with these," he grumbled.

Hux laughed. "Might I point out that this would be ANOTHER reason I prefer MY quarters over yours."

Ren muttered something under his breath as he pulled off the next boot. "What was that?" Hux demanded.

Ren looked up at him and answered, "I said, you should use zips, like I do."

Hux howled with laughter. "You use zips? Really?"

Ren wouldn't meet his eyes. He hated being taunted, but from Hux he would take it, even if it were begrudgingly. "Yeah, so? It's a lot easier."

Hux snickered. "It's pathetic, that's what it is."

"Fuck you," Ren replied as he looked up again.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Hux teased.

Ren smiled. "I thought that was the idea." He stood up and straddled Hux's lap and leaned in to kiss him. He was hoping the boot issue was now over, but obviously, Hux had more thoughts on the matter.

Hux pulled away from the kiss and said, "You know, there are cadets in the academy, fourteen year old CHILDREN, who don't even use zips."

Ren bit his tongue. He wanted desperately to say that HE didn't have the same fancy upbringing that Hux had, so he never learned HOW to use the kind of boots Hux used. He didn't say it out loud though, he knew Hux would tease him mercilessly and though Ren accepted Hux's taunts, he didn't want to give him any more fuel than he already had.

"My master prefers efficiency over vanity," Ren finally replied. Hux scowled. He knew Hux hated it when he brought up Snoke. It was always a stab at Hux, reminding him that Ren didn't belong solely to him. 

Hux knew what Ren was hoping for. He knew that Ren knew how much he LOATHED it when he spoke of the Supreme Leader. Hux didn't want to think about Ren being anyone else's. He wasn't his mother's son any more or Skywalker's apprentice. He didn't want him to be Snoke's apprentice either. Hux was a jealous man and there was a part of him that wanted Ren all to himself.

"It's not vanity, it's practicality," Hux replied. He wanted to get Snoke out of his head. Damn Ren, why did he have to ruin their time together by talking about him. "Eventually," Hux continued, "the leather will warp from continued use of the zip, and will not be as fitted as well as is considered appropriate. That simply does not happen with boots like these.”

Hux smiled to himself when he saw Ren' reaction. He knew Ren had wanted him to argue with him concerning the Supreme Leader, but he wasn't going to let Ren win.

"Color it how you like, it's still vanity."

Hux looked at him sternly  
"Are you suggesting I'm vain Ren?"

Ren smiled. "Not at all. You simply take so much pride in your appearance, General," he said as he gently smoothed down a part of Hux's hair. "But I can't say I blame you. I'd take pride in my appearance too if I looked like you."

"Careful Ren, you're close to giving me an actual compliment."

“You know I would never do that, General."

“Of course," Hux replied. "Though I was merely suggesting that it could sound like one, if taken out of context." He tilted his head slightly, waiting for a response from Ren.

Ren didn't quite know what to say though. His only thought was that, ANYTHING could sound like something else out of context. But he knew better than to be cheeky like that. He was certain that, even though they were in HIS quarters, that Hux would certainly kick him out of bed if he said it aloud.

"Well, it's a good thing you know me better than that, Armitage," Ren answered.

The scowl on Hux's face was priceless. "I thought I made it perfectly clear you are NOT to use that name. EVER!"

"My apologies, General. It was just a slip of the tongue," Ren retorted. He smiled on the inside, thinking, he knew where he'd LIKE to slip his tongue.

Hux wasn't Force sensitive, and yet he knew EXACTLY what was going on in Ren's head. In the time they'd spent together, he'd learned to read the smallest facial movements from the man. He always knew when his thoughts were more lurid than usual. "Oh, well, if it was only a SLIP, then I suppose it ought to be forgiven." Ren smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but Hux grabbed at the back of his head and pulled at his hair. Ren gasped. Hux knew he liked pain. He could feel him hardening through his pants. "But if it happens again, well, you know how I handle matters such as this, don’t you Ren?”  
Hux let go and Ren stared back at him. He knew he was stronger than Hux, much stronger, even without the use of the Force. But when Hux became domineering like that, it left him a bit unaettled. Ren took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he answered. "Of course, General. And I would gladly accept any punishment you felt was necessary." Ren glanced down at Hux's lips for a brief moment, then back to his eyes. He leaned forward to try for another kiss.

Hux grabbed his chin before he could get close enough. "Did I give you permission to do that Ren?"

Ren could feel himself trembling beneath Hux's touch. He was still unnerved and yet completely aroused as well. He gulped slightly before answering. "No. Please?"

Hux gave him an unconvinced look. "Surely you can do better than that. Ask again, nicely." 

“Um, can I kiss you Hux? Please?” Hux didn't respond, but his gaze dropped a moment to Ren's large lips. Ren figured he had Hux exactly where he wanted him, so he added in a slightly lower voice, “I think about kissing you all day you know, whilst you’re on the bridge, looking all smart and perfect." He brought his hands up to his neck, cupping them together just beneath his hair line. "I’d run my hands through your hair then kiss you until you’re gasping for breath in front of everyone else. Show them you’re mine, and-“

“Thank you for sharing your impossible fantasy, Ren," Hux interrupted. "But I told you to ask for a kiss, and your answer to that as unsatisfactory. Try again.” He tried to keep his expression impassive, but he couldn't hide the slight color that had risen to his cheeks, or the hardness in his trousers that was pressing into Ren's own.

Ren was getting a little tired of Hux's mind game. He wanted to get on with it. To feel Hux's flesh pressed against his own. "General, I would like to kiss you if I may? Please?" Hux didn't answer right away. This made Ren think that this last one better do or else he was going to do to it without his permission!

“Well," Hux finally spoke, "that is BETTER than your previous attempts." He slowly looked over Ren, almost scrutinizing him. This made Ren fidget just a bit and looking anywhere except Hux's eyes.

'Damnit Hux!' Ren thought to himself. 'Kiss me already!' He wasn't sure if he'd accidently sent this thought to Hux because Hux then removed his hand from his chin and placed it behind Ren's neck, pulling him closer

Hux stopped him just before their lips met and whispered “You’re going to have to show me just how sorry you are for using my name the way you did, aren’t you?” Ren nodded and made a noise he was hoping sounded like a yes. "Good," Hux replied and then pressed his lips to Ren's.

Ren was so eager, he pressed his tongue in before Hux had a chance to respond. Hux moved his hands down and grabbed Ren's ass. He loved Ren's ass. It was firm but fleshy at the same time. He finally pulled away from their kissing and pushed Ren down to his knees. "Are you going to show me how sorry you are?" He started to undo his pants and wriggled out of them. Ren helped him pull them down to his ankles and then took them off along with his boxers and his socks.

"Yes! Let me show you how truly sorry I am, Hux!" Ren grabbed his cock with one hand and started sucking on the tip. Hux threw his head back and closed his eyes. He enjoyed this. Not just receiving oral, but forcing Ren to his knees. He enjoyed having power over Ren, in any circumstance.

Ren slowly started taking more of Hux. Hux shivered and started breathing heavier. He reached down and grabbed hold of Ren's hair. He let Ren control the pace for a bit, but soon enough, he started forcing Ren's head down. "Stars! You're so. Good!" He could feel himself slowly getting closer to the edge, so he pulled Ren off of him. "I want to come in your ass tonight, not your mouth."

Ren smiled devilishly. "Whatever you command, General." Ren stood up and slowly began taking his pants off. He made a show of it, wanting to drag it out until Hux ripped them off of him, himself. But Hux was patient. And he enjoyed watching Ren undress, exposing little by little, his soft delicate skin. Hux had to stop himself from leaning forward and licking every inch of him.

Once Ren had completely undressed, he stood there, awaiting Hux's orders. Hux smiled up at him. "You truly ARE beautiful, Ren. I hope you realize that." Ren smiled slightly and looked away. He wasn't sure if Hux was teasing or perhaps role-playing that they were lovers in love. Either way, the praise felt awkward to Ren. He'd never felt like he was much of anything. Since he began training with Snoke, he'd been reminded day in and day out that he was no one and nothing.

Ren didn't want to think about the Supreme Leader, so he met Hux's gaze once again. "You're far more beautiful than I could ever be," he replied.

Hux smirked. He still wasn't entirely certain why Ren had agreed to their escapade. Ren wasn't under the same military directive Hux was. Ren could have taken anyone he'd like on the ship and yet, when Hux had suggested it, he was willing to take Hux. Hux felt he was nothing special himself. Witty and clever, yes, but physically he left much to be desired. He was tall and scrawny, almost gangly in a way. Like a man who hadn't quite grown out of his boyish body.

His red hair was also something that set him apart. It was the same color as his mother's. He took pride in it really. To him, it felt like a rebellion against his father. His red hair connected him to his mother, that was something Brendol Hux could never take away from him.

Hux cursed at himself on the inside. First he'd thought of Snoke and now he was thinking of Brendol. He pushed the thought from his head as quickly as he could, but Ren had sensed it. He sat next to Hux and caressed his face. "Your father is a fool for not seeing you for what you are," Ren whispered and then leaned in and kissed him. Hux sighed into the kiss. It was tender and gentle and carried more sentiment than he'd like. He told Ren this would be casual. No need to get their emotions involved.

Hux broke from the kiss and ordered, "I want you to lie down, on your back."

"Yes, General," Ren whispered his answer. He kissed Hux once more and then laid down as instructed.

"Did you prepare things as you were instructed?" Hux asked as he knelt between Ren's legs.

Ren smiled. "Nightstand, top drawer." Hux leaned over to open it up.

"You only have lube in here," Hux noted out loud.

Ren sat up on his elbows. "I was thinking we could forgo condoms." Before Hux could protest, he added, "Look Hux, we've been doing this a while now. I don't know about you, but I know I'M not fucking anyone else. Besides, won't it feel that much better for you?"

"I thought we'd agreed-"

Ren sat up quickly and kissed Hux. It took Hux by surprise at first, but he melted into it. Ren finally pulled away and whispered, "I want you Hux. I want to feel you. Please?"

Hux was now realizing that both of them had gotten more than they'd bargained for in the beginning. Hux knew if he allowed it, then there was no turing back. Part of him screamed in his head that this was a terrible idea, that nothing good would come of it! But the other part of him was stronger. The part that said he wanted desperately to connect with someone else. And why not with the gorgeous man before him who was offering that same level of intimacy?

"Alright," Hux conceded. "Lay down." He kissed him as he pushed Ren gently to his back once again, following him down. He then sat back up and put some lube on his fingers. They'd been doing this for quite a while now, he knew it wouldn't take much to open him up, but he started with one finger any way. He watched Ren' face as he slowly pushed in.

Ren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was probably his second favorite part, letting Hux open him up. Hux didn't typically draw it out, only spending as much time on the task as needed before he pushed himself in. But Ren could feel the change that had occurred. It was almost electric. He sensed that Hux had let his emotions get involved. It frightened Hux, he'd never felt this way before, but to Ren, it was what he wanted from the very beginning, but had been too afraid to ask for.

Hux added a second finger and continued to watch Ren's face. Seeing him in pure ecstacy like this filled Hux with joy! HE was the one who was able to bring such pleasure to the Knight, something he was certain few others had ever done. He then crooked his fingers, searching. He knew he'd found what he was looking for when Ren gasped. "Beg for more," Hux instructed.

"Hux! I! I want! Ugh! I NEED! More! Please!" He obliged by giving another swipe against his prostate. Ren moaned.

"Think two is enough to prep you? Or should I add another before we get started?"

Ren shook his head. "No, Hux, I need you!" Hux smiled as he pulled his fingers out. Ren groaned at suddenly being empty, but he looked forward with anticipation for what he knew was to come next. Hux quickly lubed up his cock, giving it a few hard tugs before lining himself up to Ren.

"Are you ready for this?" Ren just nodded, not trusting his voice. Hux gently pushed in, forcing another loud moan from Ren's lips. He started rocking his hips as he laid his hands on Ren's chest and started massaging his muscles. Ren reached down to palm his dick, but Hux grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Please?!" Ren begged.

"Let me," Hux offered as he took hold of his cock. He started stroking Ren in rhythm with his own thrusts. He started slowly and then little by little quickened his pace.

"Kriff!" Ren shouted. "Let me come, please!"

"Go ahead," Hux encouraged. "Come for me." Ren didn't need to be told again. He moaned as he spilt out onto Hux's hand and his own stomach. He laid there breathless while Hux continued to thrust into him. "I'm almost there!" Hux groaned. "Stars! I! Ugh!" He quivered as he filled Ren up. He then collapsed on Ren's chest, kissing him as soon as his lips met Ren's.

Ren ran his fingers through Hux's hair with his right hand and trailed his fingers gently along his back with the other. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to break the spell they'd found themselves in.

Hux knew he'd gotten more involved than he'd originally intended and yet, he didn't seem to care. In fact, he seemed pleased as he laid his head in the crook of Ren's neck.

Ren wasn't sure how or when things had changed for them, but he held Hux close to him, vowing he'd never let him go, no matter what the future held for them.

Hux fell asleep, feeling safe and content in Ren's embrace. They'd never stayed the night together before, it always felt wrong, but now it felt like the most right thing in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! We live for comments and kudos, so feel free to drop a few :D


End file.
